Ulquiorra's new finding
by hells door woman
Summary: ulquiorra is sent by aizen on a mission to finish off ichigo once and for all, but as he spends time watching ichigo's daily life, he beings to think differently then what planned for the mission.
1. Chapter 1 sesshoumaru

Deep emerald eyes watched from afar as the young substitute-shinigami walked alone down the sidewalk in his stone grey school outfit, school bag hanging limp over his shoulder, and the fading sun falling on his bright orange hair, making it look as thoug

Deep emerald eyes watched from afar as the young substitute-shinigami walked alone down the sidewalk in his stone grey school outfit, school bag hanging limp over his shoulder, and the fading sun falling on his bright orange hair, making it look as though it were burning flames. Ulquiorra had been sent from the hollow realm to rid of orange haired shinigami once and for all, but he found himself following the boy out of boredom and curiosity rather than his mission.

He had silently been following the substitute-shinigami called kurosaki ichigo, observing his odd lifestyle as he mingled with other humans that were so dense as to not feel the reiatsu flowing off ichigo uncontrollably. There was his closest companions that were aware of it, but even they could not see when ichigo's reiatsu would flare, due to the hollow that dwelled inside of him, aizen had informed ulquiorra. The orange haired boy really was rather dense when it came to his strength, and ulquiorra knew by the boy's schedule, when he would be most vulnerable, but he couldn't bring himself to rid of the boy yet. Something inside him, an odd feeling he couldn't quite put into words, would force him to sheath his sword, stand back, and simply watch the boy without taking action.

Ichigo finally returned home and then went straight to his bedroom where he locked the door behind him and quickly searched for kon. Luckily it seemed both rukia and kon were gone, giving ichigo a moment of peace to rest his tired muscles. He threw his bag down and without taking his shoes off, flopped down onto the bed and stared out the window beside him dully. Shiro, his hollow, had been rather restless lately, constantly trying to break out for freedom, but ichigo had somehow managed to contain him for a time longer. He would have to visit urahara's shop later to see if there was any form of extra training he could take to help suppress shiro's violent fits. '_**oi king, ya' know someone's been followin' ya' right?'**_ shiro suddenly asked within ichigo's mind. Ichigo gave a puzzled look and opened his window and stretched his senses as far as he could go without finding a slight trace of a suspicious reiatsu. But then again, now that he focused in on the subject, he could feel someone's eyes, and it wasn't only today, but for an entire week already. '_**hey king! Let me out and I'll take care of em' for ya'!' **_shiro piped in devilishly. Ichigo ignored shiro and continued to stare out of his window warily as he grew tired once more and then flopped back down onto his bed with an exhausted sigh and fell asleep.

Ulquiorra allowed his reiatsu to relax again once ichigo had recoiled his own and then watched as the boy flopped down and fell asleep instantly with his window still open, allowing ulquiorra full entrance into ichigo's room. He quickly used shunpo and in a flat second, was standing from out on a tree branch, to right over ichigo beside his bed in his room. He watched silently as the usual stern facial features on ichigo turned soft and relaxed, giving him a much younger appearance. Ulquiorra stared at ichigo intently and once again was consumed by an overwhelming unfamiliar feeling as his stomach did slight twists and his heart beat quickened. He quickly turned away and attempted to steady his heart, when he suddenly heard ichigo shift and snapped his attention back to see ichigo had flipped onto his side and was now cuddling with his bunched up blankets and pillow as he slept. Ulquiorra breathed a small breath of relief and stared once more at the sleeping boy. He allowed his hand to fall from the hilt of his blade, but in the process, his hand ventured out and stroked ichigo's soft orange hair that looked so brittle, yet felt like mink fur. He quickly recoiled as his senses came back to him and gripped his hilt in frustration. He couldn't be so foolish as to fall for a boy like this one, no, but then why couldn't he carry out a simple mission as to kill him? ichigo was foolish enough to not watch his back, so it was easy enough, but yet……..Ulquiorra could not unsheathe he blade and use it against ichigo just as he had done so many times before when ichigo had come to save his companion orange haired girl. He turned away from ichigo, and with one final glare, left. He would come again, and then he would fulfill his mission, but for now, he needed to clear his mind of all doubt and summon the lost lust of victory over ichigo's downfall.


	2. Chapter 2 urahara

Ichigo woke early the next morning to an cool breeze blowing gently over him and an unfamiliar scent faintly lingering around him

Ichigo woke early the next morning to an cool breeze blowing gently over him and an unfamiliar scent faintly lingering around him. immediately he remembered shiro's warning from the previous day about someone that had been following him in secret and quickly flushed out his reiatsu to his surroundings, but once again, found only the slightest trace of someone's presence. He frowned to himself and quickly shut the window and turned away. He shook the idea of a follower away from his mind and got up to change for the school day. After having a small battle with his father, his sisters seeing him off, and hardly having hardly any breakfast, ichigo jogged out of his home and through his yard gate and out onto the sidewalk. It was only a short while before once again shiro came to life inside ichigo's mind. '_**aye king! Your follower's backed off a bit, but I wouldn't trust em'. He's planning somethin king, watch your back.' **_With that, shiro faded away and left ichigo once more to ponder over the thought of whether or not someone truly was following him, or was shiro merely playing with him out of boredom?

Ichigo sighed and ruffled his orange hair in frustration before continuing on to school for another boring unwanted day in his seat at the back of the class.

As the school day came to another end, ulquiorra appeared to carry out his mission with renewed determination. He knew ichigo walked home alone, he knew where the most consealed areas were on his path home, he could end the substitute-shinigami's life in a heart beat. Just one direct blow and it would end. Ulquiorra had silently been following ichigo from above, and watched as the orange haired boy took his usual short cuts through the back alley ways to reach his home quicker, though ulquiorra didn't fully understand why he hurried, since he would simply lay there the entire rest of the day, what was the point of rushing? Ulquiorra pushed the useless thoughts out of his mind and narrowed his eyes down at ichigo as he watched him walk slowly to his home, where as usually, he would disagard his shoes at the door way and then travel up to his bedroom and toss aside his bag carelessly before flopping onto the bed. Ulquiorra had checked before hand, and was pleased to find no one of the boy's family was home, nor were any other shinigami in range to come rescue the boy. Ulquiorra watched as ichigo slammed open his bedroom window and the flopped down as usual. Then just as he began to doze off, ulquiorra took the opportunity and used shunpo to quickly dash into the room and attack the resting boy. He raised his hand to attack, but just as it began its descent towards the boy's chest, ulquiorra looked up at the shocked boy's face and instantly was overwhelmed by the familiar feeling of lust. His attack faltered and ichigo took the opportunity to quickly roll off the foot of the bed and rise in the corner of his room where he got into attack position. "you! You're the fourth espada…ulquiorra! What in the hell are you doing here?!" ichigo demanded both angrily and nervously. He knew he couldn't attack the espada in his human form, so fighting was essentially useless. Then it hit ichigo like a pound of bricks….. "you're the one that's been following me! Aizen sent you didn't he? He sent you to finish me off am I right? Then why didn't you just do it! Why have you been tailing me this entire time?" ichigo asked. "my reasons are none of your concern." Ulquiorra stated coolly. But that did raise the question in his mind. Why did he do all this? He knew it some how envolved his overwhelming lust to have ichigo….this ubsurd desire was foiling a simple mission. But even as his mind battled with his thundering emotions, his facial expression never wavered from pure unemotional.

But as the two of them stood there, facing each other off in a silent staring war, wondering who would make the first move. A thought crossed ulquiorra's mind that brought the smallest hint of a smile to the corner of his lips. Perhaps this _would _end well.

_**Alright! To the people who have so kindly taken the time to read my boredom ensipired crap, I have a question!!**_

_**Would you prefer this stay as shousen-ai?**_

_**Or…..knock it up a level to yaoi? **_

_**Ya gotta tell me in order for me to continue, I have ideas for both!**_


	3. Chapter 3 ryuuzaki

Before ichigo could figure out what ulquiorra's first move would be, he found himself being gripped firmly by ulquiorra by the shoulders, his lips pressed roughly against ichigo's

Before ichigo could figure out what ulquiorra's first move would be, he found himself being gripped firmly by ulquiorra by the shoulders, his lips pressed roughly against ichigo's. ichigo stood in complete shock, ulquiorra took advantage of that and allowed his tongue to slide lustfully into ichigo's mouth. Ulquiorra couldn't contain his lust for ichigo, he pushed himself and ichigo down onto ichigo's bed with him on top and pinned ichigo down as he began to struggle. "do not resist." Was all he said before he began undoing ichigo's clothing and began caressing ichigo's entire body hungrily with his tongue. Ichigo had long ago given up fighting and lay tensely under ulquiorra with his mind in a confused haze as ulquiorra proceeded to under his school uniform pants. Ichigo gasped in pain and shock as he felt ulquiorra thrust forcefully into him and clutched his bed sheets with all his might as he clamped his eyes shut and endured the experience by pure force. "what do you not enjoy? Why do you quiver in fear? Do I displease you this much? Give in….kurosaki ichigo…for whether it be by force or not, I will have you." Ulquiorra whispered as he gave ichigo butterfly kisses along his neck. Ichigo had long ago broken into a sweat and lay exhausted when ulquiorra finally left him laying sprawled out panting on the bed. Ulquiorra redressed himself and without a word, used shunpo and disappeared out of ichigo's window and into the night. ichigo used what little strength he had left to shakily rise and lock his window shut before collapsing onto his bed again and passing out.

The next morning ichigo woke to the sound of someone screaming and quickly snapped his eyes open to find his sisters standing at the door pale faced, looking as though they had seen the devil themselves. "w-what's wrong?" ichigo asked worriedly. He had had a terrible dream the previous night about the fourth espada…..ulquiorra….and to be honest. He never wanted to think about it again. "u-um….nothing much! We'll just be leaving now, sorry for bothering you." They said in unison as they turned and slammed the door shut before bolting down the stairs and out of sight. Ichigo stared blankly at the door before scratching his head in confusion. What had gotten into them? Then he looked down when he felt a breeze and screamed in terror when he saw he was completely unclothed. Then it hit ichigo like a boulder….last night….had been no dream. Ulquiorra had……..to ichigo…..and his sisters had seen him……no doubt what they had thought when they saw him unclothed in bed alone. "t-that bastard!! I'll kill him the second I find him!!" ichigo growled in anger as he jumped up and dressed in a plain blue shirt and blue jeans that lay thrown on the ground. He quickly flopped down on his bed and shoved his badge against his chest and allowed his shinigami form to burst out of his body. His human body fell limp as ichigo separated from it and jumped up and lunged out his bed room window. He was going to find that bastard no matter the cost! He began flying quickly over the city, stretching out his reiatsu as far as it would go in search for ulquiorra until suddenly he was overcome with ulquiorra's reiatsu from behind him. ichigo quickly grabbed his zanpoktou from his back and flipped around to find ulquiorra right behind him. ichigo pulled back a good hundred feet and raised his blade as he glared angrily at ulquiorra who was standing calmly, with his usual placid expression, as though the night before had never existed. "d-damn you, you bastard! Explain what the hell you did last night and why?!" ichigo yelled angrily. Ulquiorra calmly starred at ichigo as he seethed in rage and smirked ever so slightly. "what do you not understand? Do you mean to say you had never experienced activities such as that before? As for why, that is none of your concern. My reasons are my own, you have no use in knowing them. Now return to your human body before I decide to end your life." Ulquiorra said calmly with an icy tone. Ichigo gripped his zanpoktou tightly and grinded his teeth. "to hell I'm leaving! Do you honestly think id let you get away with what you did?!" ichigo yelled as he prepared to attack. "do as you like, I have no need for you anymore." Ulquiorra said simply. Ichigo took that suggestion and lunged forward to attack. Ulquiorra watched ichigo come at him and in one quick motion, shot forward and sent an unbelieveably hard shot at ichigo's gut, sending him bulleting backwards and unconscious. Ulquiorra used shunpo and quickly caught the unconscious boy and quickly returned the boy to his body in his bedroom. Once he was sure the soul was back safely in the body, ulquiorra gently caressed ichigo's face for the last time, and then bent down to ichigo's face and gave him one last kiss before gently whispering "sorry." Into his ear and then leaving. He returned to the hollow realm with no regrets, "Aizen's been callin' ya for awhile ulquiorra, don't want to keep him waiting." Grimmajow grinned, knowing fully well that Aizen was going o be fuming for net having a report back to him the entire time ulquiorra was gone. Ulquiorra gave a simple nod and then slowly made his way to Aizen's main chambers where he found the man sitting comfortably in his chair in the center of the bare room. "ah, I see you have returned. Was the mission difficult even for you?" aizen questioned calmly. Ulquiorra could tell this was the eye of the storm, and the rage would soon be following. "I am sorry to report, aizen-sama, but I have failed the mission." Ulquiorra said without ever flinching at the sight of aizen's harding glare. "oh? Is that so… you understand the consequences I presume, correct?" he asked coldly. "yes." ulquiorra said watching as aizen gracefully rose from his chair and slowly approached ulquiorra. "I had high hopes, ulquiorra, but it seems I placed my hopes in the wrong person, you disappoint me for the last time. farewell friend, you were useful for a time." aizen said sympathetically.

One moment they were standing face to face, and the next, ulquiorra was slowly falling to the ground, lifelessly with his midsection cut in two. '_i have no regrets…..it was meant to be this way…….fate has taken me….its cold….but at least..i can still remember the warmth of him….kursaki ichigo…do not let aizen take you…please..live…live for me…' _he thought as the last of his life faded into the darkness. This was fate.

_**Wowza, that was short, but hey! Hope ya guy's enjoyed! Its my first story that has more than one chap, AND is yaoi, so tell me if im kinda good….or just hopless, if ya liked it, perhaps Ill try another story, so TELL ME**_


End file.
